Notice Me Senpai?
by whycatsocute
Summary: "Sak, Sak, coba kamu liat ke arah jam dua deh. Ada Sasuke senpai! Ya ampun gantengnya!" "Iya, aku lihat! Aku belum buta kali No." /Hanya sebuah ficlet pelarian dari duta/Warning inside. ;)


**.**

 **Notice Me…Senpai?**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto (c) Naruto

Cerita ini? Milik saya.

 **Warning** : **OOC** - **TYPO** - **ABSURD** - **KATA-KATA NON BAKU** - **FICLET**

 **.**

 **dONTlIKEdONTrEAD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

"Sak, Sak, coba kamu liat ke arah jam dua deh. Ada Sasuke _senpai_! Ya ampun gantengnya!" pekik Ino sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Sakura dengan lebay. Seolah dia sedang melihat malaikat turun ke bumi.

"Iya, aku lihat! Aku belum buta kali No." jawab Sakura sedikit judes.

"Iih, kok kamu judes gitu sih? Aku kan cuma mau kasih info penting. Jarang-jarang lho kita lihat Sasuke _senpai_ secara dekat kayak gini!" Ino menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Aku lagi fokus tidur gara-gara semalam begadang ngerjain tugas. Ngantuk banget nih." Gerutu Sakura dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Yaelah, salah sendiri kenapa nggak ngerjain tugasnya dari awal?"

Namun Sakura hanya mengendikan bahu tidak peduli. Gadis tomboy berambut merah muda itu malah melanjutkan kembali acara tidur siangnya yang sudah terganggu karena dibangunkan oleh Ino.

Lagi asyik tidur di bawah pohon gini, tiba-tiba dibangunin karena _senpai_ mereka yang terkenal ganteng dan juga jenius di kampus Konoha, lewat sebentar di hadapan mereka.

Ya. Cuma lewat, dan cuma sebentar aja. Oh, benar-benar penting banget No!

Sakura tahu. Hampir semua cewek, cowok, waria, tua, muda, dosen, mahasiswa, _staff_ - _staff_ kampus, petugas _cleaning_ _service_ , bahkan kucing lewat aja selalu terpaku di tempat saat Uchiha Sasuke melewati mereka.

Mereka terpana dengan wajah tampan dan sikap elegan yang dimiliki oleh anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu. mata mereka tidak bisa lepas dari sosok itu hingga dia benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Seolah Sasuke mengeluarkan feromon pemikat yang kekuatannya seratus kali lebih dahsyat daripada susuk sakti cap Nyi Roro Kidul.

Mungkin Sasuke _senpai_ itu titisan Putri Jepang kali ya? Karena semua mata tertuju padanya.

Ah, kecuali beberapa minoritas yang tidak terlalu mempedulikan sosok agung Sasuke. Termasuk Haruno Sakura. Sialnya, hanya dia yang tidak peduli dengan Uchiha Sasuke di angkatannya. Karena itu, dia jadi sering digosipkan sebagai cewek yang tidak normal.

Apa maksudnya coba? Minta dicobek pakai sambal jalapeno tuh, cewek-cewek brekele yang seenaknya ngomongin dia dari belakang.

Lagipula kenapa semua orang di kampus ini pada lebay gitu sih setiap kali ada Sasuke _senpai_? Bahkan ada beberapa cewek yang nekat berteriak ' _Notice Me Senpai!'_ tengah lapangan kampus, biar dilihat oleh Sasuke. (Dan Ino juga pernah melakukannya)

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhasil menarik perhatian laki-laki bertampang _stoic_ itu. Dia malah melengang pergi tidak peduli dengan semua perhatian tersebut. Seolah semuanya hanya angin lalu.

Bodo amat dah, dengan ' _Notice Me Senpai!'_ yang sedang _booming_ di kampusnya ini. Sekarang dia harus tidur yang cukup, sebelum nanti malam dia begadang lagi untuk ngerjain tugas yang belum selesai.

"KYAAA!"

"Maling ayam! Buntut ayam! Copot-copot!" Sakura langsung bangun dari tidurnya lagi dan latah sambil mengap-mengap kaget.

Kampret memang Si Ino ini. Sudah dua kali dia ngebangunin Sakura dengan cara yang tidak berkeperimanusiaan.

Dengan kesal Sakura pun bertanya, "Ada apa sih kamu teriak tiba-tiba gitu? Berat badanmu nambah jadi dua puluh kilo?"

"Kurang ajar! Bukan itu jidad!" Ino menyentil jidad lebar Sakura. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengudap jidadnya yang memerah.

"Terus kenapa?"

"Itu lho! tadi…tadi…tadi…" sebagai efek dramatis Ino sengaja menambahkan kata 'tadi' berulang kali.

Iya kali mau mirip kuis undian berhadiah. Yang jadi _host_ biasanya kan selalu lama kalau mau kasih tahu siapa pemenangnya. Biar penasaran katanya. Penasaran dari hongkong! Kesal sih iya.

"Tadi…Sasuke _senpai_ sempat melirik dua detik ke arahku! Bayangin Sak! Sasuke _senpai_ yang cueknya nggak ketulungan itu! KYAAA!" kali Ino berteriak heboh kembali.

Dan reaksi yang bisa Sakura utarakan hanya…

"Oh. Jangan lupa potong kambing untuk acara selamatan karena sudah di _notice_ ya…" ucap Sakura sarkatis dan datar.

Masih kesal dia sama Ino. Cuma dilirik dua detik doang kok sudah senang banget. Seperti baru memenangkan undian naik haji plus-plus ditambah rumah gedongan, dan mobil Mercedes benz keluaran terbaru.

"Ah, gampang! Nggak Cuma kambing. Nanti aku bakal buat acara besar-besaran di rumahku. Potong kambing, potong sapi, potong ayam, potong buaya sekali pun bakal kulakuin!" ujar Ino dengan tampang penuh keyakinan.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ , dia kan tadi cuma bercanda. Tapi dia tahu, Ino justru tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"No…kayaknya itu terlalu-"

"Oh! Aku harus siarkan hal ini ke semua media sosial juga! pasti cewek-cewek seantreo kampus iri berat sama aku. Sasuke senpai kan terkenal banget di kota ini!" Ino sudah membuka akun-akun medsos-nya dengan antusias.

"Aku saranin ya, kamu itu terlal-"

" _Ssst_! Ntar aja ya ngomongnya, aku mau nelpon papa sama mama nih. Orang tuaku pasti bangga karena putri mereka di _notice_ sama pangeran di kota Konoha!" ucap Ino, tersenyum lima jari.

Saat itu juga Sakura langsung angkat kaki jauh-jauh dari Ino. Berusaha mencari tempat yang lebih aman serta nyaman untuk tidur dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **...Omake**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam toilet pria yang kosong. Dan memastikan kalau tidak ada siapa pun di dalam toilet tersebut selain dirinya. Setelah itu, ia menatap wajahnya yang terpampang di depan cermin seraya mengembuskan napas panjang.

Raut wajah Sasuke yang stoic tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penuh rona merah seperti buah persik. Senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Dia menyalakan _smartphone_ -nya, dan terpampanglah wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum riang bersama teman-temannya.

Senyum cantik sejuta watt yang ia jadikan wallpaper ponselnya. Tentu saja itu foto yang dia ambil secara diam-diam. Di bawah foto tersebut ada tulisan ' _Notice Me Kouhai'_ yang ia buat sendiri dengan aplikasi foto.

Kenapa bisa ada foto Sakura di ponsel Sasuke? karena, Haruno Sakura, adalah satu-satunya gadis yang sanggup mengalihkan dunia dan juga hatinya.

"Gila! Sakura imut banget pas lagi tidur tadi! Duh, makin suka deh sama kamu dek!" ucap Sasuke dengan rasa gemas, sambil mengelus-ngelus foto Sakura dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
